Ticklish
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Poor Hiei.....at least Kurama gets to have a little fun.


_**Author's Note: Yah…there's another one-shot. I really gotta stop these things. They're all so pointless and blah. Oh well, I hope you like it, cause I sure don't.**_

_**Ticklish**_

Kurama smirked as he approached the unwary fire demon in front of him. Yuusuke shook his head and hid a grin. The ancient fox spirit was up to something and he didn't want any part in it. Kuwabara was oblivious, Yukina had his full and undivided attention. Genkai sat off to the side ignoring everyone while Puu crooned gently at her.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered in the petit demon's ear and gently placed his hands on Hiei's hips.

"What." Hiei replied uncomfortably. He wasn't one for public displays like the fox was and he thought the other understood that.

"Lets go…." Kurama purred into his lover's ear, massaging Hiei's hip suggestively.

"Stop." Hiei ordered, feeling Yuusuke's saddened gaze on him.

"Come on Hiei…." Kurama continued to try, this time moving his hands up to the halfling's sides.

"Kurama, enough." Hiei said, grinding his teeth slightly. The blasted youko was persistent, but Hiei could be just as stubborn.

"What's with you today Hiei? I think you need to loosen up…" Kurama said, and not in a seductive tone. Hiei tensed, unsure of what to expect. Kurama was a bit of a wild card, especially when he was in a playful mood. Like now.

"Back off" Hiei growled warningly, but Kurama didn't take heed. Instead he grinned wolfishly and started to tickle Hiei's side. Hiei struggled to try and break away, but Kurama had twisted around him in a manner that left him with little room to move. He didn't dare breath, he knew if he did he risked laughing. Or worse, giggling.

Then it happened. Kurama found his most ticklish spot. And Hiei made a sound similar to a dying rabbit. Everyone, including Genkai and Puu looked over at them with wide eyes. Kuwabara started laughing when he saw what Kurama was doing to Hiei, and Yuusuke looked like he was torn between trying to save Hiei and laughing himself.

"Hehehehe….st…hehe…op" Hiei giggled uncontrollably as he glared ferociously, trying still in vain to break away. Kurama was being cruel, and continued on grinning to himself as he saw Kuwabara laugh at Hiei. Genkai was still resolutely ignoring all of them while Yukina was trying to not to giggle herself.

Hiei was starting to have trouble breathing, he couldn't catch his breath through his laughter. Kurama had an almost malicious look in his eyes and Hiei knew that the fox was far from done.

"PUUUU!" Puu screamed angrily at Kurama, squawking indignantly and flapping his wings in an intimidating manner. It was odd that no one had seen the large blue phoenix move from its spot beside Genkai. Puu lunged forward trying to peck Kurama, but the youko moved before that could happen.

Everyone was silent as Puu continued to make a fuss, keeping between Hiei and Kurama. They were all surprised, they had never seen Puu get so angry or attack anyone. Hiei used the distraction to regain his breath and flit away before anyone could see just how embarrassed he was or where he went. Puu ruffled his feathers and snapped his beak at Kurama before shuffling off back to Genkai.

"What the hell Urameshi! Do you need a leash for that thing?" Kuwabara shouted, what would happen if Puu turned of Yukina-chan next?

"Back off! Leave Puu alone, he didn't do anything wrong." Yuusuke growled at the tall human.

"Maa, maa, its okay Kuwabara. I think Puu was just trying to protect Hiei" Kurama said with a smile, though inside he was a little mad at the bird.

"But what if he's gone crazy! Who will protect Yukina while we're not here?" Kuwabara demanded worriedly. He really did love her, just sometimes he overdid the protection thing.

"Fool, Puu reflects what Dimwit here feels. Yukina is fine, unless you think Yuusuke is going to turn on us" Genkai said, sipping her tea, her eyes closed.

"Oh…" Kuwabara said. He forgot that Puu was a part of Yuusuke. It was easy to forget, the bird was usually so friendly and affectionate that one tended to forget that the two shared the same thoughts and feelings.

"Yuusuke isn't the type to turn on his friends." Kurama affirmed. 'Though is the type to protect those he loves. It's hard to remember that Yuusuke has feelings for Hiei when he never acts on them. I had better go find Hiei and apologize…or I might never get with in touching distance of him again.' Kurama thought to himself.

"Puu puuu puu, puuuu!" Puu said and nipped at Genkai's hair. Yuusuke looked at the phoenix and sighed. It was really bad when you got yelled at by yourself.

"Well I'm going to go find Hiei before he has to much time to plan revenge. I'll see you all later." Kurama said and walked into the forest that surrounded Genkai's temple.

"Puuuuuu!" Puu shouted, this time looking at Yuusuke. Genkai shot Puu a dirty look for shouting so close to her ears.

"Alright already, sheesh! I'll go!" Yuusuke gave in and walked into the forest to. He chose a different path though, one which would hopefully lead him to Hiei.

Yuusuke moved quickly and extended his senses, searching for the elusive fire demon. He couldn't sense him, but that didn't mean anything. Hiei could be hiding anywhere. Yuusuke continued to look using all his senses to no end. Twenty minutes later he paused under a large birch tree and sighed. Stupid Kurama had to go and bother Hiei. Yuusuke was perfectly content just to be sitting at Genkai's with all of his friends, but Kurama had to go and ruin that didn't he? Not that he blamed the fox, if he knew it wouldn't get him killed Yuusuke would want to run his hands all over Hiei too.

"Hiei…." Yuusuke sighed again. This was pathetic. He really knew he had to move on, but he couldn't force himself to. His heart was set on Hiei. He probably could have had anyone in the three worlds, he was powerful enough to attract all sorts…but his heart had chosen Hiei.

….Stupid Father and his stupid genes….stupid battle demons…being monogamous….it really sucked. A lot….

Yargh. No more self pity. Did enough of that.

Yuusuke looked up and found that the sky had darkened to night and the day had passed away before his very eyes.

Well that sucked.

Kurama had probably found Hiei by now and they were more likely together somewhere. Of course that's assuming Hiei accepted Kurama's apology.

Yuusuke chuckled to himself and started walking. That fox sure knew how to dig himself into some holes. It was a good thing that he could usually pull himself out. It wouldn't do to be dependant on someone to save your hide every time something went awry.

Yuusuke left the forest and headed for his home. It had been a fairly uneventful day, but at least he had learned something new, courtesy of Kurama.

Yuusuke smiled, he never would have guessed that Hiei was ticklish.


End file.
